Wonder Woman: The Feminum Mystique (Part 2)
"The Feminum Mystique (Part 2)" is the fifth episode of season one of the superhero action series Wonder Woman, and the sixth episode of the series overall including the original pilot movie. It was directed by Herb Wallerstein with a script written by Jimmy Sangster based on a story treatment by Barbara Avedon and Barbara Corday. It first aired on ABC on Saturday, November 8th, 1976. Synopsis War Department. June, 1942. Drusilla is still missing and Diana has tried with the police and also in hospital. Steve suggests maybe she got back home and tells Diana to take a few days off, though she prefers to stay for a while. Across town, on the deserted warehouse where they keep Drusilla, Peter Knight posses as another of Colonel Radl's prisoners to prove that Drusilla is the real Wonder Woman. Radl pretends to shoot Knight but Wonder Girl deflects the bullet with her bracelets. After being chloroformed they take away her bracelets. Meanwhile Diana tries to find out where in the world Drusilla could be. Peter Knight tries to figure out what the bracelets are made of, but it seems they're made of an unknown element or an alloy. Taking advantage of his masculine charm, pretends he is hurt and fools Drusilla. She innocently confesses that her bracelets are made of a fabulous metal called "feminum", only found in her Paradise Island home. Peter Knight plays Casanova with Drusilla and tries to find out the location of Paradise Island. At first she denies based on the Amazons first commandment: "Never tell anyone about Paradise Island". Once again Drusilla is fooled by Peter Knight and confesses the location of the so-called "Wonder Island." She explains that Paradise Island is not charted due to a phenomenon related to light's refraction that keeps it safe from man's sight. Knight tries to fool Drusilla innocently asking her some astronomical facts that give the Nazis a lead about the location of the island. Back at War Department they receive a report from Berlin that indicates that the Nazis plan a rendezvous somewhere in the Bermuda's triangle. Supposedly there's nothing there, but Diana knows that the coordinates are those of Paradise Island and she realizes that the Nazis are trying to invade the island and control the Amazons! She immediately decides to get back home and ask permission with the excuse of searching for her younger sister. Once in Paradise Island Diana informs her mother and her sisters about the Nazi's plans. The Queen tells Diana: "Why don't you reason with your Nazis?" to which Diana responds: "Mother, would you take my word for it? There is no reasoning with the Nazis." Elsewhere in the Caribbean, a Nazi rendezvous is occurring. Captain Radl gets aboard a Nazi Destroyer and get ready to invade the island. Back at the island Diana and a group of Amazons prepare themselves for an imminent invasion. The Queen decides to join them. The following day, under Colonel Radl's command, the Nazis land in the shores of Paradise Island. They submit the Amazons and take away their bracelets, forcing them to work in the feminum mines. Back in Aldrich Field, Drusilla appears after she managed to get free from her Nazi jailer. She tells the MPs that she's Major Trevor's niece. She tries to convince Major Steve Trevor that Peter Knight is a Nazi spy. Peter Knight gets uncovered by Steve and tries to escape but he's captured. Nevertheless Steve's unaware that the mechanic is also a Nazi agent. Drusilla flies back to Paradise Island were she will help Diana to recover the island that is now under Nazi dominion. The Queen tells Diana "...my safety is unimportant as long as my people are imprisoned..." and that she "must do everything in her power to defeat these evil men". Drusilla gathers with Diana and tells that it has all been her fault. Together they try to device a plan to recapture the control of the island. With Drusilla's help, Diana manages to recover the bracelets and return them to the Amazons. While some of them pretend they're fighting, Diana gets the bracelets back. With their bracelets back, the Amazons try to re-seize the island from Nazi dominion but Radl obliges them to surrender pointing the Queen with a gun. The Queen fools Radl and as Wonder Woman throws her a bracelet she manages to defeat him. The Queen is proud of her daughters, specially of Drusilla: "I've sent you, a young girl, into a strange land to do a woman's job. Now, it's true, you made mistakes. But you did come back and help us rid our island of these dreadful Nazis". And then she tells to Diana: "And you my daughter, not only did you make our island safe again but you made me very happy with your concern over my personal safety. Truly I am blessed to have two such lovely daughters". Later, back to the island's Palace, the Queen orders to use a special drug on the Nazis. It's taken from the Hibernian tree and is a memory-blocking drug that will make the Nazis forget everything that happened in the last 7 days. "They'll remember nothing about Paradise Island and then we'll put them in their rubber boats and set them adrift". Drusilla tells Diana that peter Knight is a Nazi agent and that Steve may be in trouble. Diana interrogates Radl before the special drug is applied to him. She gets to know that Peter Knight was arrested but Radl tells her about Wertz still working undercover as Harvey Manning, the mechanic of the XPJ-1. Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl return to the States and get back to Aldrich Field. Wertz knocks Steve out and take his place in the XPJ-1. Meanwhile Wonder Woman tells Drusilla not show herself because "Up to now they think it's only one of us. Better we keep it that way." Wonder Woman asks Colonel Blankenship about where's Harvey Manning. She's not sure if Steve is on the plane or not: "I Can't take the chance. If it's Steve, he'll forgive me. If not, he'll thank me". Pretending to be Steve Trevor, Wertz/Manning manages to board the plane but Wonder Woman uses her extraordinary strength to stop him. Wertz tire to escape but Drusilla stops him. Finally the test is accomplished by Steve and the XPJ-1 it's a success! Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Wonder Woman is based on characters created by Charles Moulton. * Developed for television by Stanley Ralph Ross. * Copyright holder: MCMLXXVI, D.C. Comics, Inc. - Warner Bros. Television. All rights reserved. * This episode was filmed at the Burbank Studios in Burbank, California. * * Producer Wilfred Lloyd Baumes is credited as Wilford Lloyd Baumes in this episode. * Associate producer Arnold F. Turner is credited as Arnold Turner in this episode. He is credited in the end-title sequence. * This is the second episode of Wonder Woman directed by Herb Wallerstein. He directs five episodes of the series in total. He previously directed "The Feminum Mystique (Part 1)". His next episode is "The Pluto File". * This is the second and final episode Wonder Woman co-written by Barbara Avedon. She previously co-wrote "The Feminum Mystique (Part 1)". * This is the second and final episode Wonder Woman co-written by Barbara Corday. She previously co-wrote "The Feminum Mystique (Part 1)". Quotes * Queen Hippolyta: Ah, these Nazi's don't stand a chance against my Amazons. * Wonder Woman: Don't be too sure, mother. They're clever and they're devious, like most men. * Queen Hippolyta: Like your American friend Major Trevor? * Wonder Woman: He's clever, but he doesn't have a devious bone in his body. * Queen Hippolyta: You should know daughter... and leaves * Wonder Woman: Mother! .... * Tommy: Hey, you really know how to cut a rug. * Drusilla: I know how to dance, too. .... * Captain Radl: Berlin is interested in where they get their strength and longevity. We're to send them to Berlin for study and... possible breeding. .... * Queen Hippolyta: Truly I am blessed to have two such lovely daughters. But now I've had enough of this outdoor life. I want to get back to the palace into some civilized comforts. .... * Drusilla: Thanks to me the Nazi's know about Paradise Island. They're sure to send others. * Queen Hippolyta: No, no, daughter. They are not certain that the information you gave them is correct. Captain Radl told me. As a matter of fact, they may even think that you lied. * Drusilla: Lie, me? * Queen Hippolyta: I know, I know it's impossible for you to lie. But men don't know that, they lie all the time. .... * Queen Hippolyta: I'm terribly proud of both of you. * Princess Diana: And we are very proud to be your daughters. Even in the face of death, you were the best possible example we could have. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:1976/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified